


Fight Back

by Plume8now



Series: LawLu Prompts [14]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Gun Violence, M/M, Manipulation, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Pain, Panic Attacks, Pirate Alliance, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slight Divergence, Spoilers Dressrosa, This is chaos, Twitter Prompt, inspired by the prompt "fight", law too, luffy's in pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plume8now/pseuds/Plume8now
Summary: All they had to do was to beat Doflamingo's ass, right? Nothing could stop them now. They were stronger together.... Unless they also happen to be each other's weakness.





	Fight Back

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be a drabble accompanying a 1h art I drew for the Twitter Prompt: Fight, but I got inspired and in the end I think it's ok if I post it also on Tumblr? I don't know yet if I will write a second chapter.  
> Enjoy~

Doflamingo smiled, a smile which made Law’s entire body shake. He  _knew_ what that smile meant. It was no good news.

“Remember this?” the Joker said, obviously enjoying himself.

Law’s breathing stopped, and he froze as he recognized the gun. The gun that shot him a few hours ago. The gun that almost killed him. And the very same gun that ended Corazon’s life.

“It’s not a gun that’s going to stop us!” Luffy yelled, oblivious to Law’s inner wave of panic. 

The Straw Hat stretched his arms for his next attack, but Doflamingo got faster. 

He shot him.

Luffy gasped, suprised by the sudden rise of pain exploding in his shoulder, and fell in the dust. Law knew he’d had to fight a lot already and that damn seastone bullet wasn’t making it any better. He screamed his name, but it sounded unreal. He didn’t hear himself pronouncing those syllables. And when he tried to reach for him, his body didn’t move.

He could feel that he was losing control of his emotions, and tried his best to contain the panic attack imminently taking over him - he had prepared himself for this for so long- he had tried to get over those PTSD crisis so many times- but it had been months, maybe years since he’d felt so panicked.

“Wanna play a game?” 

Doflamingo slowly walked towards Law, and the Surgeon of Death was nothing more but a frozen puppet, like a defenceless frightened kid, powerless and useless, just like he’d been back in Flevance.

He felt the coldness of the gun touching his skin on his hands, and his eyes widened. Doflamingo was giving him a gun with seastones bullet, and he couldn’t even use it against the warlord.

Doflamingo smiled as he read the letters “D E A T H” on his fingers.

“Let those hands do their job, shall we, Trafalgar… D. Water Law?”

Panic was overwhelming. His heart was beating so fast he thought his body would kill him before that gun, or Doflamingo would. But then, his hand didn’t point the weapon at him, oh no. It was pointing at Luffy, who was back on his feet, holding his shoulder with his left arm, heavily breathing.

“I will kick your ass, Mingo.”

Law felt his finger pressing the trigger, but Luffy disappeared before it could hit him. He reappeared in front of Doflamingo, who once again went faster and used in an incredible rapidity Law before as a shield.

Law spat blood. Luffy went full strength in this one.

“TORAO!” 

Doflamingo laughed. 

“Take care of that insect, Law, and then you will kindly give me eternal life, okay? Let’s not make a complete waste of your life! You should thank me for finding you a purpose.”

Law could barely hear those words, still under the shock of Luffy’s punches. But that didn’t matter - his body wasn’t obeying to him anymore now. His body didn’t need natural strenght. The strings were guiding every single move - he caught Luffy by the throat with his left hand and by the other, hit Luffy’s wounded shoulder with the back of the gun. He saw in Luffy’s eyes how painful that was, and felt him almost passing out, but fighting for consciousness.

“I can’t- I can’t control my body, Luffy-ya!” he yelled with a broken voice, as if he hadn’t spoken for days. “Get rid of me and beat Doflamingo!”

“I will…” Luffy whispered, “not hurt you.”

Law’s heart- he felt sick. His body kicked Luffy in the stomach and the Straw Hat Captain let out a scream of pain- a scream Law knew would join Corazon, his family and the people of Flevance’s voices haunting him.

“Fight back!” he yelled as he walked in his direction.

Luffy stared back at him.

“I’ll kick… Mingo’s ass.”

“FIGHT BACK!” Law yelled, louder, as he was now looking down at him.

“You’re my nakama,” Luffy articulated.

Law kicked Luffy again, and his ally caughed blood. There was a lot of blood now. On his coat, on Luffy’s chest, on Luffy’s hands, on Luffy’s face.

 _I’m going to kill him. I’m going to kill him. He’s not going to make it,_ Law’s mind repeated all over again.

He put his foot on his wounded shoulder again and Luffy opened his mouth to scream, but nothing came. Law didn’t know if he would have preferred a sound or not. His hand pointed the gun at him, and he fought it, he fought it as much as he could, but the strings wouldn’t give him a chance. 

Tears ran down his cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudo/comment to let me know what you thought about it :D  
> PS: my artblog is Yumenofude, and my writing blog also Plume8now if you're interested~
> 
> Have a good day~


End file.
